Clarke MacArthur
| birth_place = Lloydminster, AB, CAN | draft = 74th overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | career_start = 2005 }} Clarke MacArthur (born April 6, 1985) is a Canadian professional ice hockey left winger currently playing for the Toronto Maple Leafs of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted by the Sabres in the third round (74th overall) of the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. MacArthur started his NHL career with the Buffalo Sabres, and was later traded to the Atlanta Thrashers. He played with the Sabres American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate Rochester Americans while trying to make the NHL. Before turning professional, MacArthur spent three seasons playing for the Medicine Hat Tigers in the Western Hockey League (WHL). While playing junior hockey, he was named to the 2004 Memorial Cup All-Star and 2005 WHL Eastern Conference All-Star Teams. He was also a member of Canada's gold-medal-winning squad at the 2005 World Junior Championships. Playing career Minor hockey MacArthur played minor hockey in his hometown of Lloydminster, Alberta. He went unselected in the Western Hockey League (WHL) Bantam Draft when he was eligible, due in part to his short stature. While playing bantam hockey in Alberta, MacArthur put up impressive statistics, despite standing only 5'4". He recorded 99 points in 38 games during the 2000–01 season with the Strathcona Warriors. After the season, he was named his club's most valuable player. Junior hockey With the numbers MacArthur put up in bantam hockey, he was able to secure a tryout with the Medicine Hat Tigers, but was the club's final cut heading into the 2001–02 season. As a result, MacArthur played in the Alberta Junior Hockey League (AJHL) for the Drayton Valley Thunder. In his only season in the AJHL, MacArthur recorded 62 points in 62 games, and helped the Thunder capture a league championship. During the season he grew seven inches and the Medicine Hat Tigers were again interested in his services. He joined the club for the 2002–03 season, putting up 75 points in 70 games as a WHL rookie. During the summer, MacArthur was drafted by the Buffalo Sabres in the third round (75th overall) of the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. During his sophomore season in the WHL, MacArthur helped lead the Tigers to the 2004 WHL Championship and a berth in the 2004 Memorial Cup. MacArthur was the fourth leading scorer in the tournament with one goal and four assists and was named to the Memorial Cup All-Star Team. The Tigers lost in the semi-final of the tournament. MacArthur played in 58 games during the 2004-05 season with the Tigers and recorded 74 points, while serving as one of the club's alternate captains. After the season, he was named to the WHL's Eastern Conference First All-Star Team. MacArthur was remarkably consistent during his WHL career, scoring 75, 75 and 74 points in his three WHL seasons. Professional hockey MacArthur began his professional career with the Rochester Americans of the American Hockey League (AHL) for the 2005 playoffs, appearing in three games and recording an assist for his first professional point. He remained with Rochester in 2005–06, recording 53 points over 69 games in his first full professional season. After starting the 2006–07 season in Rochester for a second year, MacArthur made his National Hockey League (NHL) debut for the Buffalo Sabres on December 19, 2006 against the Montreal Canadiens. He split time between the Americans and Sabres for the rest of the season, finishing with 63 points over 51 games in the AHL and seven points over 19 games in the NHL. He recorded his first NHL point, an assist, on February 20, 2007 against the Philadelphia Flyers and scored his first goal against the Ottawa Senators on February 22. During the 2007–08 season, MacArthur again spent time with the Americans and Sabres. At the NHL level, he scored eight goals and added seven assists in 37 games, while recording 42 points in 43 games with the Americans. After the season, MacArthur became a restricted free agent before re-signing to a one-year deal with the Sabres. MacArthur spent his first full season at the NHL level in 2008–09, playing in 71 games with the Sabres and recording 31 points. After the season, the Sabres tendered MacArthur a qualifying offer to retain his rights; he subsequently signed a two-year deal with the club in July 2009. MacArthur played in 60 games for the Sabres, scoring 13 goals and adding 13 assists, before being traded to the Atlanta Thrashers for two draft picks at the trade deadline. He finished the season with the Thrashers recording nine points in 21 games. After the 2009–10 season, MacArthur filed for arbitration. After the hearing, MacArthur was awarded a one-year contract worth $2.4 million, a significant raise over his previous salary of $1.4 million. The Thrashers chose not to accept the arbitration award, and MacArthur became an unrestricted free agent. MacArthur signed a one-year deal for $1.1 million with the Toronto Maple Leafs on August 28, 2010. When asked later about his decision to sign in Toronto, MacArthur said, "It was nice to come back to a hockey community." He later added, "It's the most fun I've had since junior." Maple Leafs captain Dion Phaneuf, one of MacArthur's teammates at the 2005 World Junior Championships was influential in the decision to sign with Toronto. MacArthur scored goals in each of his first four games with the club, becoming the first player in team history to do so. On November 16, MacArthur tied a club record by recording three assists in a period against the Nashville Predators. The following month, he tied his personal career best when he scored two goals against the Pittsburgh Penguins on October 13. He re-signed for two years, at $3.25 million per annum, with Toronto on July 5, 2011 avoiding arbitration with the club. International play Canada }} MacArthur made his international debut playing for Team West at the 2002 World Under-17 Hockey Challenge, which was held in Manitoba. Two years later, he was invited to attend Canada's National Junior Team Summer Development Camp in August 2004. He was chosen to the squad in December to compete in the 2005 World Junior Championships. During the tournament, MacArthur scored four goals in six games, tied for tenth in tournament scoring. One of the players he tied with was current teammate Phil Kessel, who was playing for the United States. In Canada's first game of the tournament against Slovakia, MacArthur recorded two goals. Canada captured the gold medal at the tournament, after defeating Russia 6-1 in the final. Personal life MacArthur's parents are named Dean and Deborah, and he has one sister named Kristin. As a child, his favorite hockey team was the Edmonton Oilers, and his favorite player was Vincent Lecavalier. Career statistics Junior and professional Junior and professional statistics source International International statistics source Awards References External links * * Category:Born in 1985 Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Medicine Hat Tigers alumni Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players